1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for environmental protection, and more particularly to a method and device for treatment and high-efficiency recycling of waste refrigerators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional waste refrigerators are disposed with the following two main channels: 1. waste refrigerators are refurbished for low-income or rural families, which poses a potential hazard for environmental pollution; and 2. waste refrigerators are manually disassembled in small workshops with poor conditions. After useful resources are recovered, a great deal of poisonous and harmful substances are dumped to rivers, buried under the ground or burned to the atmosphere, leading to huge resource waste and heavy environmental pollution.